Semiconductor fabrication requires a plurality of fabrication tools. These fabrication tools have standard input/output (I/O) interfaces and communication ports. These standard I/O interfaces and communication ports typically provide generic interfacing and communication capabilities and only allow for specific types of data to be collected. However, during semiconductor fabrication, it is often desirable to collect types of data that are not offered by the standard I/O interfaces and communication ports. As a result, many critical fabrication parameters are seldom monitored, leading to failures of the fabrication tools or wafers. In addition, wired cables have traditionally been used to transfer data in and out of the I/O interfaces and communication ports. If a user decides to alter the method of data gathering, the wired cables need to be physically re-routed and re-coupled, which increases labor and material costs and reduces efficiencies of the fabrication process.
Therefore, while existing semiconductor fabrication tools have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect.